


Lend a Hand

by booktick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean sleeping in the Impala one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend a Hand

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this franchise.

* * *

The night was cold, and the night was unforgiving when the owls kept hotting from the trees. Dean thought the whole thing was quite comfortable actually, his arms folded and his chair tilted back some. His eyes were shut, and he looked content. Sam, on the other hand, was staring at the dashboard with tired eyes.

They’d been driving for days, just on the road all the time. Sure, Dean had stopped to fill the the tank here and there. Though that wasn’t much walking time for Sam. Getting snacks from inside or buying another map, that didn’t count. Those were the times Sam actually got out of the Impala at all.

Most of the time, he was sleeping off staying up until four am, having to listen to the thudding whispered lyrics from the radio, or trying to pretend to be asleep but actually listening to Dean’s nightly routine of praying to Mom, telling him how great of a little brother he was…

How they’d figure this all out, like they always did…together. Sam wasn’t sure which made him feel worse.

Sam couldn’t get to sleep, and he kept glancing at Dean. How could his brother so easily slumber when it was like they had walked into a late night horror movie? This was ridiculous. He looked away from Dean for the hundredth time, and folded his arms. His lips turned down into that familiar frown, the hair sticking up all over him, he felt that too. It was so cold, Dean still had the blankets.

His hand shoved Dean’s forehead, and he yanked the covers back “Give me—”

“Hey, dude. What the—” Dean’s eyes widened quickly, shaken from waking up obviously. This was some Nancy Drew bullshit. Sam was a big hog when it dealt with covers. Dean felt like he was going into the arena to get some blankets from Sam. So, it was really no shock that the older of the two didn’t like sharing covers, especially in the Impala, no matter how cold it was. Sam was a big baby, it wasn’t even that cold actually.

“Don’t hog the covers, Sammy.” Dean reached, grasping the fabric in just the right place.

Sam gasped that time, shoving Dean’s shoulder. His eyes widened, staring at hid brother “Jesus, Dean. Watch where you’re grabbing next time.

His brother looked so fast, his cheeks hot. Sam really did not want to question that, or much of anything else. Christ, that was really awkward. Should he apologize? For what really, Sam was not sure. He just tucked his hair, swallowing his panic and sat there.

This wasn’t easy at all, not just trying to fall asleep in the Impala. He stared at his hands instead, at the lines on his palms. That let his mind stop wandering back to that grab, to Dean. But he was always thinking of Dean. If it wasn’t Dean’s smile, it was Dean’s laugh…

Dean’s eyes. Dean’s ass-

Shit. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. That wasn’t what he wanted-Things were getting confusing…weird. Sam’s moment of pitying and denial was interrupted by fingers prying his hand from the dashboard.

“Hey, Sammy…” Dean sounded worried. Great. His brother shouldn’t have to use that voice. Sam wasn’t sure if anyone had ever spoken to him in that tone, not like how Dean had. Maybe Bobby once…or Jess, hell, maybe even Mom had. Sam just knew he felt better, on the inside, in his chest…when Dean talked like that to him.

Sam opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He looked at his brother, a weak smile “Yeah? What-“

He was pressed against the window, lips pressing with Dean’s. Sam actually began shutting his eyes, feeling how his brother dug fingers into his jacket, fisting the fabric. The shuffling of their bodies was slow at first but then Sam was tugging him down down.

Dean practically fell on top of him, hips hitting Sam’s at first. They kissed for what seemed hours until Dean pulled back some, staring down at him. There was a long pause before lips were on the other’s lips. Their hips meeting again, Dean’s hand at Sam’s cheek. Everything felt hot.

Their lips kept being so eager, kisses sloppy and hot. They couldn’t really stop to correct themselves it seemed, as Dean was already sliding his hand down to grab at that belt, the hand at Sam’s cheek left to help its’ other.

“Dean-” Sam moved some, legs shifting. He couldn’t look away from Dean, but it was getting really cramped. Shit. This wasn’t what he wanted-Well, no, he did but—No, it was just not the best place to make sloppy kissing and frantic groping. There was another long silence, it only made Sam uneasy. His hands flat against Dean’s chest, he could feel the fucking buttons on it. A knot was beginning to form again, tightening in his gut. When his palms got sweaty, Sam wasn’t sure.

He looked at the roof of the car before he could look at Dean’s eyes. Dean was panting, staring down at him, necklace hung from his throat. Both looked freshly fucked, even though all they’d done so far was lock lips and suck tongue. It was like sinners at a Church or something, they were both sweating so bad. It was very hot inside the Impala at that time.

Dean swallowed whatever bile or spit was in his throat most likely, shaking his head “Sorry…" That’s all that came out of his mouth. That’s all he had to say? Sam stared at him, slightly widened eyes and legs spread, he had forgot about that.

Sam shook his head as well but not the same way Dean had. This wasn’t in guilt, this wasn’t in resistance. He yanked his brother back down, locking lips again and hands at his jaw. Sam’s arm eventually going around the older man’s waist, and Dean couldn’t seem any warmer than in this moment. The leather made noises again when they moved against it. Their lips giving sloppy, warm kisses and sometimes it’d be rough kisses. Both of them grabbing at the other, eager and needy—that’s what they had been for a while.

When Dean’s hand went to his belt, he nearly choked on his heart but he pushed his lips back on Dean’s jaw, kissing. He had to distract himself as the belt came off, falling to the floor. Sam ran his lips lazily over the roughness of Dean’s jaw, nipping at the skin there. He could have sworn he heard Dean’s breathing hitch for a moment there.

Dean was already unbuttoning his own pants, and then Sam’s. The urgency in his brother’s hands made his heart flutter like some schoolboy. It made him blush, his cheeks just as hot as his hands were. This shouldn’t be rushed, this should be something slower but Sam was too busy trying to get Dean’s touch. He wanted it so bad, so fucking bad.

"Dean—" It’s Sam’s breathing that hitches as he felt a hand grasp one side of his neck, the other being kissed at. His eyes slid shut, deep breaths, deep pants as his pants are sliding down with his briefs. Christ, he wasn’t even remembering how cold the leather seats were when his ass and legs touched the seat.

“ _Fuck_ …Sammy." Dean’s hands are sliding down those lanky as hell legs of Sam’s. They went to another pair of jeans, lowering them too and he’s kissing Sam’s upper lip, sucking tongue for a few seconds. Sam wasn’t sure if he had ever french kissed someone before Dean, most likely not but it was hot…in a weird way.

The leather made noises again as Sam was being pulled to Dean, and Dean was sitting back in the driver’s seat again. Sam could only obey, listen to Dean’s hands as he straddled big brother. This was an awkward position for him but he lowered his head again, Dean’s lips on his. Hot and not as sloppy, this time it was easier, it was full of eagerness and love. If Sam wanted to be sappy, he’d say it took his breath away.

His hand slid under Dean’s shirt and fuck if his hair wasn’t in the way. He tried to ignore that, to focus on Dean. When Dean cupped his ass though, it actually made him jerk some. His eyes widening a fraction but he heard Dean’s soft chuckle, lips kissing and pulling at his upper lip a bit then kissing him fully again. That was a familiarity he could get use to.

Dean was reaching though, stretching and arm out weakly as if trying to grasp something. Sam’s forehead was against Dean’s but he shook his head, reaching over instead, shoving Dean’s hand away. A click and a shut of something later, Sam showed what his brother had sought a second ago.

"Lube?" Sam raised his eyebrows, tilting his head a bit.

There was another silence and Dean damn well could have been blushing but he had a faint smile instead. Sam hadn’t seen him in smile in a long time. Sammy was always one for preparation though and that made Dean’s stomach flip a bit, he wasn’t quite sure why.

"Cute." Dean looked up at him, and a flash of lightning later their eyes met. Their lips caught for a moment, before Dean was moving around again. The leather making noises, and Sam getting frustrated, even looking up at the ceiling of inside the Impala to distract himself.

 _Come on, Sammy, it’s just a first kiss. Everyone has to have a first kiss eventually._ _  
_Where the hell had that come from?

But Sam was gasping, turning his head, lips brushing over the side of his brother’s head. He could feel lips pressing into him, not as quick as before when Dean had been grabbing at his clothes. Dean was moving his fingers slowly into him, testing him, reassuring him that things would be gentle. The lube definitely helped, most fuckers thought they could just go dry-hell no, Dean wasn’t gonna do that to Sammy. Not to his brother…that would be just cruel. There was a long silence with only heavy breathing and soft thuds against the windows.

He actually began to rock his hips, eyes shutting. Sam moved his hips down, to get Dean to go a bit deeper but Dean shook his head, kissing at Sam’s throat instead. Dean kept the pace of his fingers slow and easy, not going too fast or too deep. Sam had one hand on his brother’s shoulder, the other running up and down under Dean’s shirt, touching him wherever he could.

"That what you like, Sammy?" Dean’s breathless sigh in Sam’s ear, that made a whole new set of goosebumps cover both boys’ arms.

"Yeah." Sam can’t stop his grin though as he kissed Dean again, Dean kissing back after a moment. The kisses were getting sloppy and deeper, but no one stopped to correct them. The leather is making noises again as both of them moved, and Sam’s barely aware of the ripping of a condom wrapper.

"Dean-" That time between Sam saying his brother’s name and another kiss from Dean gave Sam enough time to suck in air as he felt Dean’s hands on his hips. The grip isn’t rough, they’re more than warm and damn near caressing the flesh there. The rain is getting a bit louder outside, well, not a bit-as it is starting to pour.

Kisses deepen and there’s movement, fabric being tugged down more and Dean keeps saying such soft things to him. Those words that a person only uses if they mean them, it can break hearts. It damn near broke Sam’s heart and Sam didn’t want to be broken again.

"I love you…" Dean is whispering by the time the only sounds that can be heard is the rain pouring and Sam’s soft pants.

"I love you too." Is whispered back and the rain continued to pour.


End file.
